


Safe Space

by Galaxyship



Category: Universal Hedgehogs
Genre: M/M, Outside the officer, Sex, for once, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyship/pseuds/Galaxyship
Summary: Well I guess we just had to do it this way didn't we?
Relationships: RedXBlueXSnoutman





	Safe Space

"Welcome all who desire to attend the United Federation on such a momentous and imperative date. Cosider this a epiphany- a moment in which you become a part of something much much more vast! Much arger than you may first be ready to accept. This is a time of transformation and calamity- of chaos and growth. I assure you as you swear in on this day- your orientation- that it wil change into a great day.

The beginning of kindness by your hand, a web you will weave towards the right side of history. Where we all live with benefits and high quality of life."

Red velvet voice bellowed through the room, crossing over chairs and echoing through the hearts of this years massive selection of vauable candidates. The pick had been arduous the journey long, but each individual here had been primed to be-

"Without exception, the best of the best- there WILL be mistakes..."

Red took a moment to regain composure... feeling that energy making his chest swell with pride for his people, pain for his past, and a butterfly effect of hope for the future.  
"For what are we- but imperfect-some of you may die, and the loss will be immeasurable."

Red calculated roughly an out of pocket settement. One of immense monotary gain for the family- or charity of the soldiers choice.

But white lies existed for a reason.

The ornate floors, patterend wals, the opulace, the comfort, the spectation.

ALL existed for a REASON.

"We will play this game- we will will dance upon the backs of those who wield cruelty in the name of reason, for we are to be imperfect- not machine hearts, with mechanical minds."

Blue looked towards Sonic, on high alert. His tail swinging and twitching. Sonic returned the anxious expression with a untamed casual wink.

He had gotten so comfortable here, but underneath all that facade- his mind was racing with Red's demands. The specific order they came in, and the urgerncy that Red himsef had presented them in.

"Do not listen to a word I say once you begin, I will have changed my mind by then- but make no mistake- I WANT this. Consider this briefing your pre-consent consent speech- just do as I say "NOW" to me in the future- I will inevitably gaslight you- but I can be sated..."

Red fell silent, the morning rays flooding one of his uniforms as he laid it out on the for tweedledee and tweedledeerer themseves. To which Blue seemed to be confused and which Sonic simply NODDED with almost the full capacity of his body while using simply his head alone.

"So you want us to -ignore- when you change your mind? Are you SURE? Red?"

Blue had been a obnoxious angel, the highest degree, sent from heaven his whole life, but he would follow orders, that much Red knew.

"Don't-we need to know-and for that- I must go out of my way- UNDERSTAND? It MUST be done."

He was urgent, excited dare it be said- EAGER.

"Alright!" Snout saluted.  
"Gottee" Blue confirmed.

"Now..."

Red straightened his uniform-

"We begin."

The light dusted over the windows of the audience hall. The last of the attendees being signaled out by the ushers. The pawsteps of the Mobian G.U.N. orientation single file stepping out. The ushers were surprised by a small little hedgehog, ushering THEM out as well!

"Sorry sorry!" SLAM

He closed the door in a manic movement... everyone sure did listen! The orange and blue uniform and his badge helped too!

Blue wasn't fond of giving orders...

However, there was someone ELSE in the room who WAS!

"NGH! WAIT! I've changed my mind!"

Red cried out as he was pushed down hard... shoved bodily chest first against the podium Tower had used so long ago... his jacket was carefully and quickly stripped off him as the strong husband tossed it away o Blue- who zipped forward and caught it at a pace imperceptible to mortal eyes. He quicky muted the commander mic... all that fuss was just a bit too loud for the sake of privacy and prying ears that couldn't handle sin.

"Remove your hands this instant!"

Red's voice still boomed dramatically even WITHOUT the mic- but Blue had been FORBIDDEN by the same man some hour and a half earlier to do anything- was it really the room!? He fanned himself in consternation.

Sonic grinned, his tai coiling excited... already aroused, his large dick pressing up against the spandex choice Red had worn. Red had pre-emptivey prepped himself, a loose black lace ran over his ass, hugging his large curves tighty- cupping over a dildo that was shoved inside his loose- prepped, cum filled hole- prep had been a interesting sight and Sonic couldn't wait to punish his powerful queen for fucking himself openly in front of him- cumming into his healthy litte cunt then stuffing himself all the while telling them to "WAIT"

UNTIL

NOW.

Sonic jerked down his tight spandex, stopping at his thighs- pushing his ass out and making quite the scene- pressing his legs tightly together as his pristine boots CLANKED togethr with the touch as he was forced to keep them together.

"I am your king!-"

He spanked Red- that volumtuous ass boucning for affect- before grabbing that lace- pulling it firmly down to rest taught against the spandex- with the underware taunt at his thighs- it revealed that his cum stuffed hole had been filled with a white dildo- one with a heart diamond at the end- compliments of their friend Blouge- it sparkled as Sonic carefully withdrew it- cum spilling downwards between his legs and collecting within his taint. Red stumbled on his own soap box and scoffed angrily- his feet slipping causing Sonic to grip him and push him into place firmly.

"And this-"

Sonic tossed the dildo away- it dissappearing within thin air by his little accomplice to this "crime".

"Belongs TO ME-!"

Sonic snared- slamming two fingers deep inside- receiving a strangled contorted cry in response- the sound of a demand dying into a group of contorted and crashing noises- the likes of which Sonic recognized for when Red simply couldn't speak- a emotionally anguished little huff crawling its way out instead as he shook in rage- his pussy loudly being taken for a test drive.

The onus- the NERVE! Red's ears flared up- white hot red as he felt the others large fingers inside his already cum slathered, well loved cunt.

He deflated and relented, a switch flicking on in his head.

. . .

The reminder pumped through his frontal cortex as fast as those fingers. It was tim to switch gears. The most remarkable thing about a bissu was their ability to defend themselves from those they attract and are attracted to, but if they were attached to an alpha they are quite susceptible to the touch the smel- of that same person.

Red broke... the moment Sonic had him locked there, pressed up against his own podium- puss out, spandex down legs bound together- he surrendered.

He was now coming around- moans raising from his mouth as his tentacle dick curled outwards spilling into the light as it curled around his thigh. He moaned louder at each added digit...

More and more and more, his body being to slacken- listening to the commands of his king.

"I can take this anymore- I won't!"

"It belongs to me and ONLY me!"

"Sheesh-" Blue commented-eyes a little wide, did he usually go this hard?

"Your job is to spread your pretty little ass and be pleased, no questions asked, when and where I say."

APPARENTLY HE DID GO THIS HARD? Blue had no idea!

He could hear the accepting little sound, of appreciation, the commanders tai slackened, his quills drooped, bound by more than his spandex, his heart smashing into his throat as he panted- face pressed against the wood of the podium- condensation pooling as Sonic QUICKLY got to work. Who knew how long Red would last mentally in a space that WASN'T his office?

Red's pussy said everything louder than he ever could- it was chock ful of Red's own cum, white thick strands attached to those fingertips that abused loose, well adored hole ready to take his exceptionally large cock.

The insertion of which startled Red, Sonic stuffing his fingeritps into the commanders mouth as they both rolled their eyes within the back of their head.

"Suck."

Sonic commanded- concentrating as he heard Red groan in pleasure as he was roughly slammed into- his cunt filled with filmy white substance that coted Sonic's dick as he withdrew like thick paint. Red was unable to make too much noise- his mouth stuffed with fingertips that were slick with his own cum- as a large cock pierced him hard against the podium- slamming into him with criminally abusive speed and power.

Blue stood there holding the jacket- watching Red, his face hot with Pompeii levels of contrast- his claws scratching down the podium as his eyes crossed- locking eyes with Blue before closing them in as shame and acceptance flooded him and he relaxed.

Those embers were so brilliant as they closed- and Blue looked about tense- he wasn't used to fucking in spaces where you could get caught- but Red had had a REAL long conversation about what the point of this all was- breaking out of his own shell- you'd think he could have gone a little less hard?!

Everyone's going so hard!

"Nnngh! ck-"

A long slathering grounded cry wrangled out from between smashed fangs- head tilted downwards as he was pulled away- turned and lowered- stumbling as he was pressed now against the Councils long desk- his hands gripped behind his back tightly, while Sonic drug his spandex down and onto the floor kicking it down- as Blue took the cue- dashing up to the stage to switch.

He tossed the jacket and the contents wrapped within to Sonic as he withdrew, piling onto Red- getting smashed in the face by the smell of Sonic AND his husband at the same time- snatching up his hands- and grunting as he spread both of the Commander's legs- the boots sliding with a LOUD squeak- a disconnected cry leaving Red's mouth- cum slathered between his legs and rolling down them in ribbon like strands that were thick- Blue's eyes widening as he pressed his own full length inside.

Red cursed- howling in rage- something Blue and Sonic BOTH had not seen coming- Sonic moving to intervene just then- closing the gap and shushing him as Blue puhsed his hands down and covered them in his own-

"I'm just doing what you want!"

Red's eyes flashed and closed- his ears falling as he once again calculated- he was such a moody man so it was hard to know what was right.

He gripped Blue's hands- intertwining his fingertips with Blue's own after a long moment of silence that pilfered his heart like cocaine. Blue took the sign- closing his hands down on top of him- and moving-

It was FAST- Red was overcome right away- and could barely even manage a sound as Blue absolutely RAILED him- his boots began to slip within the cum that had built up on the marble floor- the majesty and opulace now spilled with sin and tarnished with victoy as Blue keened over Red- much different in energy- far more attentive- Red couldn't take it- he couldn't hande it.

His boots slipped and he was held up by Blue- drool pooling in front of him- his mouth opened wide in a scream as he was jackhammered at a speed almost impossibe to imagine. Blue was as fast with how he had sex as he was with how he ran- nearly ten thrusts a second by the end-moving from a simple three. He had a way about his technique that was more centered around just friction alone since he wasn't so large.

Red buckled under the pressure of them both- Sonic carefully holding onto his tail as a strangled cry left them both- each one silent- the orgasm sending rivulets of DNA and cum and EVIDENCE they HAD to clean- Sonic snatching up a jar and pushing it in front of Red-slipping his tentacle inside of it- the thing barely having half a mind to follow directions as it was hard- but not so difficult to flex in the proper direction.

The panting of the two of them as they lay atop each other was arduous- Blue stepped back- carefully releasing Red's hands- reaching into Sonic's jacket- he pulled out the dildo- carefully setting it back inside- Red not even responding.

The man was in ABSOLUTE shambles- his fur every which a way- his perfect absolutely perfect quills jutting out at odd anges- the stark red high contrast fur flipping between the black and red heavily.

He was catching his breath- his boots not even touching the floor as he shivered- his tail falling over his genitals- hiding them from view as Sonic scooped him up carefully- his face covered in drool and his eyes closed as he curled into the hold and fell silent.

"No one can-know-"

His voice said clearly- eyes opening for a split second as Blue quickly pulled his glove off with his teeth- using it to get everything off the floor at a rate that would make Mary Poppins blush. He stood to his feet- looking towards the back exit.

The three of them left- Sonic chuckling- as Blue closed the door and locked it behind them.

And no one WOULD know...

Except you.


End file.
